Toi t'en rêves
by Chibi.Tsubasa
Summary: Sam était un adolescent qui voulait être comme les autres. Sam était un adolescent qui rêvait. Song fic sur la chanson du groupe Narcys.


_**Auteur :**_ Tsu.

_**WARNING :**_ Presnece de Winceste. Et dans _winceste_, il y un _inceste_. Même si c'est très très très leger… Non amateur du genre, la petite croix rouge en haut a droite…

_**Discla' **_: Supernatural ne m'appartient pas. La chanson est au groupe Narcys. (Perso, je trouve que le clip dit "censuré", où c'est des bonhomme genre playmobil, est mieux…)

_**Note pas utile :**_ Nya, 1412 mots. 1168 sans la chanson.

J'ai beaucoup hésité à présenter cette fic, enfin song fic. A cause du "song". Cette chanson tient particulièrement à cœur à une amie… Amie qui n'aime pas supernatural, et qui m'avait déjà dis "commence a courir vite, t'es morte" quand je lui ai dit que je commencer à écrire sur SPN…

D'ailleurs à cause de cette fic, elle a faillit tuer tout nos mignon perso dans notre co histoire, bouinnnnnnnn TT_TT

…Cette fic me porte la poisse. L'adorable personne qui a bien voulut corriger n'aimait pas le winceste . Tsu ou l'art et la manière de faire des gaffe… Des fois, je mériterais vraiment de servire de quatre heures à je sais pas… Wendigo, ou loup garou… première créature qui voudra.

Donc voila, j'ai fait cette fic a cause d'une subite inspiration. Et aussi pour me faire la main, parce que je commence doucement une fic a chapitre Supernatural. Donc fallait bien que je m'entraine a manier nos petit Winchester adoré. Je sais pas si c'est réusis par contre…

* * *

_**Toi t'en rêves…**_

_Toi t'en rêves, toi t'en rêves, de leur montrer qui tu es,_  
_Et t'en crèves, et t'en crèves, de n'pas pouvoir exister_  
_Dans tes rêves, dans tes rêves, tu ne veux qu'être aimé !_  
_Et t'en crèves, et t'en crèves, t'as mal à en crier !_

Samuel Winchester avait toujours voulu être "normal". Il voulait être reconnu en temps que personne unique, certes. Mais il voulait être comme toutes ces personnes qu'il voyait.

Sans histoire paranormale, avoir une famille, avoir des problèmes amoureux, futiles, qui n'impliquaient pas la mort…

Mais il était différent, différent de tous ces gosses autour de lui, dans cette salle de classe si grise et terne. Si "normal".

Il ne voulait pas être considéré comme une aberration, un être étrange, anormal. Mais quand il regardait le monde autour de lui, le monde qui dormait paisiblement et qui pensait que les monstres sous le lit n'existaient pas… Tout lui paraissait monochrome. Sans saveur.

Pour une des rares fois de l'année, il se désintéressa du cours que son prof donnait. Il cala sa joue dans la paume de sa main, et regarda par la fenêtre.

Il se rappelait du rêve qu'il avait fait la nuit dernière. Il avait rêvé de "normalité"… Dans ce rêve, il goûtait tranquillement. Dans la cuisine se trouvait une femme de dos, qui chantonnait doucement. Il ne voyait pas son visage. Non, il ne voyait que son dos, et ses cheveux soyeux qui descendaient en cascade. Et quand elle se retourna vers lui, son visage était flou. Mais malgré ca, il savait que cette femme était sa mère. Sa mère qui l'avait pris dans ses bras, tendrement. Sa mère qui avait embrassé ses cheveux. Et puis Dean était venu. Il lui avait ébouriffé les cheveux, et l'avait pris par la main, l'emmenant dehors pour jouer au foot.

Mais le rêve s'était fini au son du réveil. Et ca lui avait fait mal. Encore plus mal que s'il avait cauchemardé. Tellement mal qu'il avait dû se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas crier.

_Quand il s'prenait pour un cow-boy, toi tu recoiffais ta poupée,_  
_Et tu passais les heures à te demander si ça s'faisait,_  
_Tu regardais ta mère toujours si calme, toujours si douce,_  
_Tu regardais ton père et tes yeux tombaient sur tes pieds…_

Dean avait toujours était le fils parfait, celui qui obéissait bien sagement à leur père. Dean qui était responsable, Dean qui était l'ainé, Dean qui savait tirer comme un snipper d'élite, Dean qui était déjà un bon chasseur. Et alors que son frère était le model exact de ce que John avait voulu façonner, lui était le vilain petit canard. Lui, il aimait étudier. Lui, il ne se pliait pas aux ordres. Lui il ratait toujours ses cibles. Lui, il refusait de chasser.

Et souvent, la nuit, il ne dormait pas. Il pensait. Pendant des heures. Se demandant qui de sa volonté d'être comme les autres ou de la voie qui lui était destinée était la plus forte.

Quand il regardait son frère, il souriait toujours, était toujours doux avec lui. Il n'haussait jamais la voix avec lui. Sauf quand il était passé à un cheveu d'être blessé ou pire.

Quand il regardait son père… Il baissait toujours les yeux. Ils s'engueulaient tout le temps. Mais Sam avait toujours les yeux baissés.

_Toi t'en rêves toi t'en rêves de leur montrer qui tu es,_  
_Et t'en crèves et t'en crèves de n'pas pouvoir exister_  
_Dans tes rêves dans tes rêves tu ne veux qu'être aimé !_  
_Et t'en crèves et t'en crèves, t'as mal à en crier !_

Souvent, ou tout le temps, on l'excluait. Parce qu'il était toujours "le nouveau". Et qu'il partait toujours avant qu'un autre nouveau arrive, ou encore que certaines personnes réussissent à briser la glace avec lui. Et quand des petites brutes venaient le chercher à la sortie de lycée, il ne se défendait pas. Une fois, il s'était défendu, pour leur montrer qu'il n'était pas une chose fragile, qu'il en avait dans le ventre. Mais quand toute l'école avait appris qu'il avait à lui tout seul réussi à mettre au tapis quatre grands balourds, leur explosant lèvres et arcades sourcilières, il s'était sentit encore plus seul. Les élèves évitaient même de l'approcher, de le regarder… Alors depuis, il se laissait frapper sans rien dire. Mais plus que les coups, ne pas pouvoir montrer qui il était lui faisait encore plus mal.

Il n'avait jamais voulu plus que des amis. A être toujours balloté à droite et à gauche, selon les chasses de son père… A toujours être plongé dans un monde sombre et rempli de démons et d'esprits… Lui avait jamais souhaité qu'un peu d'amitié, afin d'avoir une ancre, une attache dans ce monde "normal" qu'il rêvait de toucher du doigt.

Mais il ne pouvait que se taire dans sa solitude. Solitude qui quelques fois, lui donnait juste envie de pleurer jusqu'à en crever. Mais heureusement, il y avait Dean.

Dean était son univers. Il était tout, absolument tout pour lui. Sa mère, son père, son grand frère, son ami… Dean avait toujours était là pour lui.

Alors quand les hormones s'en mêlèrent, ce fut de son propre grand frère dont Sam tomba amoureux.

Parce que de toute façon, il n'avait personne d'autre autour de lui pour combler ce besoin-ci.

_Maintenant il joue avec les filles, toi tu restes au fond d'la cours…_  
_Si sûr de lui, comme tu l'envie ! Mais ton cœur brûle d'amour…_  
_T'écris des lettres que t'envoies pas, il les lirait même pas,_  
_Il penserait même pas que c'est toi puisqu'il ne te voit pas …_

Mais même si son grand frère était toujours là quand il en avait besoin, Dean aussi, avait besoin de vivre. La plupart du temps, il s'amusait avec les filles, tandis que lui était au fond de la cour de recréation. Lisant, pensant ou… le regardant.

Son frère était si cool, si sûr de lui… Tout le monde l'appréciait, voulait être son ami… Même si comme lui, il était l'intrus, le nouveau… Au moins son frère avait une allure de bad boy qui intriguait, attirait, faisait rêver… Mais peu importe combien Sam pouvait le jalouser quelques fois. Au fond, il l'aimait d'un amour inconditionnel. Un amour tellement fort qu'il emportait tout. Tristesse, colère, envie, joie, raison, pensée, normalité. Parce que cet amour-là était tout. Il était l'amour fraternel, l'amour irrationnel, l'amour avec un grand "A", l'amour interdit, l'amour idyllique, l'amour unique…

Et le soir, au lieu de faire ses devoirs, il écrivait. Jamais son grand frère ne vérifiait son travail. Après tout, c'était lui le petit génie de la famille. Alors puisque Dean ne regardait jamais, il écrivait des lettres. Dans ces lettres, il retranscrivait tout ce qu'il ne pouvait dire. Tout ce qui le bouffait de l'intérieur, tout ce qu'il ressentait pour l'incarnation de son univers.

Et comme Dean ne lisait pas, il les brûlait, l'encre n'ayant même pas encore fini de sécher.

Mais c'était une précaution inutile. Car même si Dean tombait un jour dessus, il ne croirait pas que son frère puisse penser ça.

Sammy était sammy. Son petit frère, son presque fils. Sa famille. Rien de plus. Jamais rien de plus.

Même dans leur monde d'ombre, il y avait une certaine normalité à garder.

_Toi t'en rêves, toi t'en rêves, de leur montrer qui tu es,_  
_Et t'en crèves, et t'en crèves, de n'pas pouvoir exister_  
_Dans tes rêves, dans tes rêves, tu ne veux qu'être aimé !_  
_Et t'en crèves, et t'en crèves, t'as mal à en crier !_

Mais plus le temps passait, et plus Sam voulait hurler au monde ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait beau dire vouloir être "normal", il savait que jamais il ne le serait. Parce qu'être "normal" ferait de lui quelqu'un d'autre. Un étranger. Être "normal" sonnerait le glas pour le "Sam" qu'il était aujourd'hui. Il ne serait plus lui-même. Il aurait fallu qu'il change bien avant. Depuis le début.

Et même s'il voulait être ce qu'il était, il le cachait.

Parce ce qu'un monstre comme lui ne devait pas exister.

Parce qu'un monstre comme lui ferait de la peine à Dean.

Parce qu'un monstre comme lui ne devrait pas exister.

D'ailleurs, quelqu'un comme lui ne devrait pas non plus pleurer. Ni être aimer par qui que ce soit. Ni même souffrir.

Et pourtant il avait mal. Mal à en crier.

* * *

...J'ai tué personne en chemin ? nan ? Tant mieux.


End file.
